plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Smashing Pumpkin
225px |strength = 6 |health = 5 |cost = 6 |set = Basic |rarity = Common |class = Solar |tribe = Squash Plant |trait = None |ability = None |flavor text = Sure, he and Squash are pals. But there's always an undercurrent of competition between them.}} Smashing Pumpkin is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He costs 6 and has 6 /5 . He does not have any traits or abilities. His closest zombie counterpart is Copter Commando. Origins He is based on a pumpkin, a round vegetable with smooth, slightly ribbed skin, and deep yellow to orange coloration. His mouth looks like one found in a jack-o-lantern, which is made by carving a pumpkin. His name is a combination of "smashing," referring to the way he attacks, and "pumpkin," the real-life plant he is based on. It could quite possibly also be a reference to an American alternate rock band with a very similar name. Statistics *'Class:' Solar *'Tribe:' Squash Plant *'Traits:' None *'Abilities:' None *'Set - Rarity:' Basic - Common Card description Sure, he and Squash are pals. But there's always an undercurrent of competition between them. Update history Update 1.2.11 * |6 }} * |5 }} Strategies With Compared to other 6-sun plants, Smashing Pumpkin has no traits or abilities, but makes up with sheer strength. You can mass up more sun to play and play more Smashing Pumpkins more quickly. Unfortunately, Smashing Pumpkin does not benefit from any synergy cards due to his tribe, which means that Smashing Pumpkin is on his own when facing zombies. Smashing Pumpkin also faces severe competition against other 6-sun plants like Three-Headed Chomper, Gravitree, and Super-Phat Beets, all of who always outperform him for the same price. Against Smashing Pumpkin hits very hard and is quite bulky, destroying or heavily damaging you or your zombies. It is best to destroy him with a trick like Rocket Science, Cut Down to Size, Locust Swarm, or B-flat, or use Deadly zombies. If he is in an environment or on the heights lane, Alien Ooze can destroy him. You can also make zombies with 5 or more do a bonus attack (including Trickster). Gallery Smashing Pumpkin stats.png|Smashing Pumpkin's statistics Smashingcard.png|Smashing Pumpkin's card SmashingPumpkinGrayedOutCommonCard.png|Smashing Pumpkin's grayed out card SmashingPumpkinCardImage.png|Smashing Pumpkin's card image HD Smashing Pumpkin.png|HD Smashing Pumpkin SmashingAttack.png|Smashing Pumpkin attacking Smashingded.png|Smashing Pumpkin destroyed Rank39SmashingPumpkinv1.8.23.jpg|Smashing Pumpkin as the profile picture for a Rank 39 player Smashing Pumpkin in Multiplayer menu.jpeg|Smashing Pumpkin in the Multiplayer menu ShrunkenSmashingPumpkin.jpg|Smashing Pumpkin shrunken by Shrink Ray DoubleStrikeSmashingPumpkin.png|Smashing Pumpkin with the Double Strike trait Old Smashing Pumpkin description.PNG|Smashing Pumpkin's statistics before update 1.2.11 Smashpump shadow.png|Smashing Pumpkin's silhouette Smashpump get.png|The player receiving Smashing Pumpkin from a Basic Pack Choice between Nibnle and Smashing Pumpkin.jpeg|The player having the choice between Smashing Pumpkin and Nibble as a prize for completing a level Smashing Pumpkin on title screen.jpeg|Smashing Pumpkin on the title screen Rank19.png|Smashing Pumpkin as the profile picture for a Rank 39 player Trivia *He became the most expensive basic card after update 1.14.13. **Prior to that update, Knight of the Living Dead was the most expensive basic card. Category:Plants Category:Squash cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants